one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Eneru
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Eneru Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Shiki Legendary Pirate 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Song of the Island *Monkey D. Luffy Natural Enemy of Skypiea's One and Only Kami 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Golden Tesoro *Ganfor Return to Grace *Ganfor Guide of Skypiea *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Ally *Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Fierce Battle 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -5: *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Dr. Indigo Legendary Pirate's Associate *Commander Scarlet Legendary Pirate's Associate *Vinsmoke Reiju Celebrate the Exciting Cruise *Sanji Celebrate the Exciting Cruise 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -3: *Straw Hat Luffy Gum-Gum Power's Potential *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman *Luffy & Ace High Seas' Pirate *Charlotte Katakuri Big Mom Pirates Sweet 3 *Hawk Eyes Mihawk Marineford in Chaos: Master Swordsman *Boa Hancock Marineford in Chaos: Pirate Empress *Borsalino Marineford in Chaos: Admiral *Strawberry Marineford in Chaos: Vice Admiral *Cora Law's Sympathizer *Monkey D. Luffy Loose Cannon on the Prairie *Nami Cat Burglar on the Prairie *Roronoa Zoro Lone Wolf on the Prairie *Massacre Soldier Killer Linchpin of the Alliance *Tashigi Haki-Wielding Swordswoman *Kami Eneru Ascent to the Endless Varse *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Charlotte Opera Big Mom Pirates *Sky Breeder Ohm *Bartholomew Kuma Justice-Defying Human Weapon *Admiral Sengoku & Vice Admiral Garp Dawn of the Great Era of Piracy *Garp the Fist: Neo *Shanks & Mihawk World's Leading Two Swordsmen *The Cat Viper Guardian of the Whale Forest *Sanji Until Death Do Us Part *Pudding Until Death Do Us Part *Vinsmoke Reiju Thirteen-Year Reunion *Foxy Coward in Combat *Gecko Moria Ruler of the Florian Triangle *Blueno World Government Spy Group *Breed Pet-Pet Fruit User *Rakuyo Whitebeard's Seventh Division Commander *Sentomaru the Axe Sailor *Toy Soldier Thunder Soldier *Vander Decken IX *Gasparde Gasparde Pirates *Kami Eneru Skypiea's One and Only Kami *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate: Neo 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Empress Boa Hancock: Neo Kuja Pirates Captain *Donquixote Doflamingo "Joker" *Dr. Indigo Golden Lion Pirates *Commander Scarlet Golden Lion Pirates *Ganfor Sky Knight *Mr. Diamante *Maelstrom Spider Squard Whitebeard Pirates Family *Tashigi: Sea-Prism Club Chambres *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard’s “Son” *Gairam World Pirates *Yasopp Harbor Town Pirate *Monkey D. Luffy Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Usopp Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Shiki the Golden Lion Golden Lion Pirates *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Bamboo Demon Vergo Top Donquixote Family Officer *Aokiji Ice Man *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Buggy the Clown Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Boa Hancock You're My Valentine *Bartholomew Kuma The Promised Tyrant *Ben Beckman Light-Threatening Gun Barrel *Emporio Ivankov God of Queens *Diamond Jozu Sandstorm-Resistant Diamond *Mr. 1 The Blade that Creates Utopia Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice *Supersonic Van Ogre *Great Advisor Tsuru Navy HQ Vice Admiral *Bartholomew Kuma Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: A Crew Annihilated *Van Ogre *Tsuru Navy HQ Vice Admiral *Bartholomew Kuma Arch-Enemies of an Endless Dream *Neptune King of the Ryugu Kingdom *Viola Princess of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Swift-Saber Haruta Mini Boss e Boss VS Satori *Dopo il turno 1: Ti dà ATK Down e si cura per 5 turni, aumenta il danno subito e riduce il tuo RCV per 3 turni ciascuno. *Dopo il turno 2: taglia i tuoi HP del 50%. *Interruzione: ti avvelena quando usi uno special di manipolazione delle orb. VS Shura *Preventivo: modifica tutti i tuoi slot su BLOCK e incatena 2 sub casuali per 3 turni. *Dopo ogni turno: incatena 2 unità casuali per 4 turni, quindi 6 turni, quindi 10 turni. *Inferiore al 50% di HP: taglia i tuoi HP del 20%. VS Gedatsu *Preventivo: incatena tutte le tue special per 2 turni e ha scudo arcobaleno per 2 turni. *Dopo ogni turno: spazza via un'unità casuale per 3 turni. VS Ohm *Preventivo: taglia i tuoi HP del 10%, cambia tutte le tue slot in BLOCK, blocca gli slot per 3 turni, silenziando entrambi i capitani per 4 turni. *Dopo 3 turni: aumenta l'ATK nemico di 1,5x e mescola i tuoi slot ogni 2 turni. *Sotto il 20% di HP: attacchi per 3 volte il suo attacco normale. VS Eneru *Stage 6 **Preventivo: incatena entrambi i tuoi capitani per 4 turni e abbassa il tuo ATK per 3 turni. **Inferiore al 20% di HP: Guadagna schermo di negazione del danno per 2 turni. *Stage 7 **Preventivo: ha immunità al ritardo, ti acceca per 10 turni, taglia i tuoi HP del 20% ogni turno per 5 turni, rende gli slot STR/PSY/INT contati come sfavorevoli per 5 turni. **Sotto il 20% di HP: taglia i tuoi HP del 90% e paralizza l'intero equipaggio per 10 turni. **Dopo la sconfitta: ritorna al 30% di HP, aumenta la sua DEF per 3 turni e guadagna una barriera infrangibile con 5 colpi GOOD per 1 turno. Categoria:Treasure Map